Swans of Araby
by Lorel77
Summary: Since I noticed a lack of drabbles, here is my hand at trying them! Will update when inspiration stikes. A bunch of little reflections on the Bartimaeus universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm new to this area of Fanfiction, but even I notice a great abundance of Nathaniel-is-really-alive fics, and a sad lack of drabbles. No offense to anyone, they are all fine and dandy in moderation, but a little variety is much appreciated. So here is my hand at a Bartimaeus drabble collection! It'll grow whenever I get inspiration. Just to let you know, I'm a supporter of BartimaeusxKitty, but there probably won't be much romance in this at all. Just reflections. Well, enjoy my first try! It's basically a reflection on the way the human world works. Bartimaeus P.O.V.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the idea of the Bartimaeus Trilogy. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Insignificant Mites  
><strong>

Everyone knows that history repeats itself. But still, we cycle along, each believing that they made a difference. When you look at the big picture, it's pathetic.

_The common soldier gazed with fixed resignation. The enemy lines advanced calmly across the scorching sands; they knew that they had all the time in the world. The warriors were demons with ghastly animal heads, while the real head of Rome sat comfortably in his tent, drinking wine and playing with his multitudes of wives. _

_All of the Egyptian magicians were cowards. There were no demons higher than a djinni on their side. But against his mounting sense of dread, the common soldier gripped his sword hilt with renewed vigor. If he was to die, he might as well make a difference. He tenderly fingered his wife's pendant. Its smooth contours soothed him._

_The soldier killed more demons than anyone that day, but Egypt still fell to Rome. No one recorded the identities of the men fighting. They died unnamed and forgotten._

When you live long enough to see history play itself out, little things scantly make a difference. The sense of horrid déjà vu is to strong. What were humans but insignificant mites crawling on the earth, making the same mistakes over and over again?

_The old man walked through the thin snow on the sidewalk with stiffness new to him. He walked away from the funeral home. He walked away from his wife. Now alone. She was with her Father, they told him. The pastor wasn't a magician's choice, of course. Magicians were strictly atheist. No afterlife for them. To bad, sometimes it was quite comforting to know that no matter what happed, you would see your loved ones again. Please God, he prayed, keep her with you until I get there too. Allow me to be with her again. And he knew that God answered._

_Joints creaking, he shuffled forwards, away from his past. A new life now, new adventures to be had. He almost didn't notice a small sprig of violet a bit off the walk. Almost, but not quite. The vibrant purple caught his eye against the crisp white of the frost. Violets were her favorite._

We wonder how the humans manage to stay on this earth, how they manage to like it. It is unfathomable to us.

_What they don't realize is that the little things are what make this messed up world worth living in. Being is just not as important as being loved. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world, Bart or Kitty.**

**If you are a supporter of Nathaniel/Kitty, I wouldn't read this. I pretty much always hated Nathaniel. So, as a result of that hatred and my love for Bartimaeus, this was born.  
><strong>

_One Last Try_

The only thing keeping Kitty alive was the wait.

The demon was nearly dead the last time she knew him; it was only fair to let him rest for awhile. At least, that was her excuse. The real reason was quite a bit different.

What if he really was gone forever? Kitty didn't think she could handle the disappointment, let alone the despair. It was almost safer to not know.

These excuses let her hold on for a year and a day, a virtual eternity. She could almost feel the world moving on without her. Well, this was the end, one way or another.

It wasn't the same with Nathaniel. She had hated him for most of the time she had known him; a few hours weren't going to bring love into the picture. Respect was all that was required, and it was all he got. Bartimaeus was different. From the beginning, he was fresh, a wake-up call. He taught her history, questioned her beliefs, and when it was time, she brought back some spirit back into him. He was a friend, if not a reliable one, a special one. One that she missed with all her heart.

So this was the last try. The last time she would use these enchantments. If it didn't work, then it just didn't.

Kitty started.

Going through the words was a haze, they came without a thought. Leaving her mind to wander.

The chalk and incense had perforated the room; the smell was clogging her nose. Books were piled high to the ceiling. They even blocked the window. Kitty's eyes were drawn to the tiny sliver of light struggling to get through the thick volumes.

Before she knew what she was doing, the books were falling, falling, downed by her colliding foot. The faltering trickle of gold became a flood. And in the light, Kitty saw the room for the first time, saw it as the prison it was. As the summons finished, all she could do was gaze out of the newly revealed view of the outside world.

_They have done some community service projects. The park is new._ Kitty smiled.

Smoke curled out of thin air in the circle across from hers. It was the end, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been awhile. A very, very long while. I have been hindered in updating by three things; lack of time, lack of inspiration, and loss of flashdrive. The flash drive is still missing. Anyway, solving the lack of inspiration problem, I decided to use the 100 theme list of writing prompts. This is no. 65.**

* * *

><p>LXV. <em>A Moment in Time<em>

"Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. Had you been there tonight you might also have known, how the world may be changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right."

~Marius, _Les Miserables_

* * *

><p>Demon<p>

From hell, soulless

Evil, twisted

Malevolent

Worse than magicians

You're their partner

Their key and tool

Their executioner

You'd kill me if you could

Never trust what isn't you

You watching me now,

You're imagining hell, I'd bet

Worse than magicians

You're their partner

Their key and tool

Their executioner

And you enjoy it, the evil.

* * *

><p>In that one little room<p>

For that one conversation

All doors were open

Complete condemnation

I'll tell you the truth

About yourself, you coward

No sympathy at all

Only understanding

Face it head on.

* * *

><p>Commoner, eh?<p>

Sadly deluded.

Ignorant and foolish

Little girl, don't deny it.

But in the distance,

I can hear the revolution

The flags and war and

…fanatics.

This is only the beginning,

Trust me.

You just wait, the blood of your people

Will spill on their country for naught.

Or maybe…

If you wait till the world is ripe…

You might see the dawn of the new world,

New era, even in your lifetime.

All you need is understanding.

The way you look at me,

I can tell. You don't hide.

You, you're no better than a magician yourself,

You know. Just look at me and

See me.

Ah, what was I thinking?

I am legendary. Eternal.

You are but a blink.

Not one of you sees.

* * *

><p>Worse than magicians…<p>

I can tell. You don't hide…

Evil, twisted…

The way you look at me…

Partner! Tool!

No better than…

Executioner!

A magician yourself, you know…

Imagining hell, never trust…

Just look.

From hell! Soulless!

At me, and

_And you enjoy it!_

See me.

Not one of you ever sees.

* * *

><p>But the conversation went on, the night went on.<p>

And consequently, nothing really was the same. For anyone. Everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>This may not seem to have anything to do with the theme. But if you add the quote, it all kinda ties together, hopefully. When I read the phrase, I, being a nerd, immediately flashed toward the quote above, from the musical <em>Les Miserables<em>. Then I thought about that moment that changed everything. Translate that into Bartimaeus world, and it's that conversation between him and Kitty.**

**So, please tell me what you think! I'll take suggestions, critique, and will respond. Ciao!**


End file.
